lego_legends_of_chimafandomcom-20200214-history
Laval
Laval is the prince (formerly king) of the Lion Tribe, the son of Lagravis and the nephew of Lavertus. He is Cragger's best friend. History Laval was a cub when his uncle Lavertus was exiled from his tribe and didn't meet him for most of his life. He did hear incredible tales of Lavertus, but he didn't know he was his uncle for a long time. While growing up, Laval became friends with Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Worriz and Skinnet, but was best friends with Cragger. They would always see Dom de la Woosh's races together and never miss a race, often competing together on their Speedorz to be "the better Woosh". His father also taught him how to ride in the Fangs, but he never took Cragger up there because it was dangerous and his father had a rule against coming up there without him. One day, Cragger convinced him to break the Lion rules and sneak into the Lion Temple to see the Sacred Pool of Chi. However, Laval only thought he wanted to look at the Sacred Pool, and then Cragger took an orb of Chi and plugged it before his Age of Becoming which drove him insane and almost killed Laval at the Forever Rock. His father then blasted and chained Cragger and scolded Laval, knowing he would now have to explain this to Cragger's parents. Crominus and Crunket blamed Laval for Cragger plugging Chi before his time and both royal families wanted an apology from the other, which led to conflict, and Laval wasn't allowed out of his room in weeks, guarded by Leonidas and Longtooth. As he was nearing his Age of Becoming, he was given a Harness and a Royal Valious sword. When Cragger tried taking Chi again with Worriz, he was caught and Worriz bailed out. Cragger tried to blame it on Laval, but Laval told him he hadn't been allowed out of his room in weeks. When Lagravis threatened to call his father, Cragger attacked him and Laval chased him on his Speedor, so Cragger shot a Croc Flare and fled into the Fangs, but found Laval knew the Fangs too well. Angered that he never took him up there, Cragger almost fell into a deep sinkhole, but Laval grabbed him. He said Laval wanted to check out the Sacred Pool just as much as he did, which was true, but Laval only wanted to do it for fun and adventure. Cragger said he would do the same to him, but Laval said he wouldn't or sell out his best friend for it either. They then found war troops from the Crocodile Tribe and Cragger revealed he'd sent up a Croc Flare. Laval tried to get his father to stop the battle when Crominus' Crocodile tank hooked his Royal Fighter with a Clawpoon, when the tank got thrown over the Gorge of Eternal Depth. Cragger escaped and Lagravis tried to pull the tank to more stable ground, but Cragger cut through the Clawpoon and the tank began to fall. Cragger asked Laval for Chi, but the tank fell into the Gorge, though Laval managed to save Cragger. After that, Laval hadn't heard from Cragger, now king of the Crocodiles. At the monthly Chi day, Lagravis told him the Great Story, which Laval had heard before 100 times, and believed needed a better ending and more action. Cragger wasn't there, but Crawley and Crug told him he would be there. Laval entered the Grand Arena for the Joust of Jungle Judgement, defeating Gorzan and then Rogon. He had to joust Worriz for the last round and won, but scarred him and ripped his fur off, leading the Wolf to hate the Lions. Cragger then arrived and said only those with no opponents standing could claim the Golden Chi, but Lagravis said he had to be at the start of the race for that rule to apply. When Cragger threatened to hurt Eris, Laval attacked him and he fled into the Falling Jungle, where he got knocked off his Speedor and fought Cragger, who blamed Laval for his parents falling into the Gorge. He was knocked off and had a tree hit him. As Cragger was about to finish him off, Eris snatched his Vengdualize and Gorzan lifted the tree off him. Appearances TV Show *Season 1 :*The Legend of Chima :*The Great Story :*The Warrior Within :*The Joy Ride :*Market Day :*Attack on Eagle Spire :*The Hundred Year Moon :*The Biggest Race Ever :*[Gone Wild :*Foxtrot :*The Chi Jackers :*Balancing Act :*Crocodile Tears :*Fake Chi, Real Trouble :*Ravens vs. Eagles :*Reunion Gone Wrong :*Laval in Exile :*The Black Cloud :*Chima Falls :*For Chima! *Season 2 :*Into the Outlands :*A Tangled Web :*The Legend Theif :*The Eagle and the Bear :*Tooth or Consequences :*This May Sting a Bit *Season 3 :*Fire Dreaming :*Attack of the Ice Clan :*The Call of Cavora :*Trial of Fire :*The Crescent :*Fired Up! :*Cool and Collected :*The Snowball Effect :*The King Thing :*A Very Slippery Slope :*The Artifact :*The Phoenix Has Landed :*A Spark of Hope :*Wings of Fire :*The Heart of Cavora Mini-Movies *Tale of the Tribe Stone *Like Father, Like Son *Air Head Flight Test *Hy-Bear Active *Animal Instinct *A Force of Nature *An Outlandish Tale *The ShadoWind Chronicles *The Rumble in the Jungle *The Cloud and the Shadow *The Black Valious *The Eggs-Terminator *The Flying Lion *The Web and the Sting *Whatever Happened to the Wind Shadow? *Haunted Lair *Game of Legends *Horn to be Wild *Unfinished Buisness *Big Boys with Big Toys Trivia *Laval has a workout dummy called Sir Punchalot *Laval is the only Lion to have a red mane. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Groundborn Category:Lions Category:Tribe Leaders Category:Chima Heroes